


Una ciudad en dos vistas

by WriterNonsense



Series: 30 days challenge [13]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dev y Derek tienen dos visiones distintas de Londres. Prompt 20. Dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una ciudad en dos vistas

Dev sonríe, melancólico. No sabe qué tiene Londres pero siempre le trae recuerdos agridulces. Sobretodo de Karen, aún recuerda cuando venían de visita en las vacaciones, cómo sus padres les miraban, encantados por la pareja tan perfecta que hacían, sin duda pensando en los nietos que estaban por venir.   
Suspira, abrazándose a su chaqueta cuando se levanta aire, está cambiando el tiempo, pronto el verano dará paso al otoño, y otro año más que habrá acabado, y su vida parece estar volviendo al principio. Acaba divorciarse, es sólo eso. Hace casi ya diez años que pudo tenerlo todo con Karen, y está empezando de cero puesto que escogió la mujer equivocada para olvidar a su primer amor.   
Llega al restaurante donde ha quedado con su jefe, sabe que le ofrecerán un puesto permanente en la oficina de Canary Wharf, lo que no sabe es si está preparado para dejar Nueva York. Ha acabado acostumbrándose a los americanos, a su estilo de vida.   
El maitre le informa que ni su mesa está preparada ni su acompañante ha llegado aún, de modo que acepta su ofrecimiento de tomar algo en el bar. Al acercarse a la barra ve unos paneles de madera que apenas consiguen ocultar los sonidos de música que llegan del otro lado. El camarero sigue la dirección de su mirada, dándole la explicación que busca.   
\- Solemos organizar bodas y otras celebraciones. Puede ir a observar, si quiere, muchas personas prefieren ver cómo quedaría todo en una boda real, es mejor que verlo en dibujos o fotos.   
Cree que es porque solía traer aquí a su mujer antes de casarse, pero no corrige la presunción de que está prometido, y como tiene algo de tiempo y por qué no, quiere sentir envidia de una pareja que tiene toda su vida por delante, decide aprovechar la oferta.   
Se queda en el umbral, sonriendo al ver que las mesas son redondas, muy parecidas a las de su propia boda hace unos años, pero suena la música y su mirada busca entre la multitud un traje blanco, quiere ver a los novios.   
Bailan lentamente, un vals, tan absortos el uno en el otro que parece que no existe nada más, sonriéndose, y se le atasca el aliento en la garganta cuando la ve.   
\- Pero qué...  
La pareja da una vuelta y entonces al que puede ver es al novio, y está a punto de reírse, sabe que es histeria, pero parece una broma pesada. Siguen bailando, en los brazos el uno del otro, y el novio la hace girar en sus brazos, haciéndola reír, inclinándola antes de que acabe la canción, dándole un beso que da por terminado el baile y provoca los aplausos de los invitados.  
Dev da un paso atrás por si se les ocurre mirar hacia la entrada, oyendo el latido de su corazón en sus oídos. Le envuelve un zumbido, y tiene las manos heladas. Sabe que está en shock, y les da la espalda, intentando borrar lo que acaba de ver. 

Karen ríe cuando Derek acaba de besarla y vuelve a levantarla, ambos dando una pequeña reverencia cuando sus amigos y familiares les aplauden, algunos uniéndose a ellos en la pista.   
\- ¿Lista para otro baile, Señora Wills? - Karen sonríe, aún no se ha acostumbrado a su nuevo nombre, pero Derek parece encantado. Le alza las cejas, volviendo a acercarla a su cuerpo.   
Cuando Karen levanta la mirada hacia sus ojos, cree ver a alguien del pasado, y por un momento se detiene, frunciendo el ceño, mirando hacia la entrada, pero ya no hay nadie.  
\- ¿Pasa algo, amor? - Derek se gira, intentando ver qué ha llamado su atención. Karen sacude la cabeza, cogiéndole de la mano.   
\- Me pareció ver... - No cree que hablar de su ex prometido el día de su boda sea sensato, así que le da un beso rápido en los labios, llevándole hacia la mesa de sus amigos. - Nada, imaginaciones mías. Vamos a despedirnos de todos, estoy... cansada.   
Le guiña el ojo al decírselo, y es el turno de Derek para reír. Asiente, cogiéndola por la cintura, satisfecho por lo lejos que han llegado desde Bombshell, y porque Londres siempre le traerá recuerdos maravillosos a partir de ahora.


End file.
